3 dimensional (3D) display systems generally require presentation of separate images for left eye viewing and right eye viewing. In order to do so, the display of a 3D display system presents left images for left eye viewing and right images for right eye viewing in an alternating sequence.
Additionally, for a viewer to view the left images and right images in the aforementioned alternating sequence, a pair of liquid crystal display (LCD) shutter glasses can be provided. A pair of LCD shutter glasses can have a left portion for left eye viewing and a right portion for right eye viewing. A pair of LCD shutter glasses can be configured in a manner such that the left and right portions are alternatively darkened in accordance with the aforementioned alternating sequence.
Thus, the left portion can be darkened when right images are presented on the display of the 3D display system and the right portion can be darkened when the left images are presented on the display of the 3D display system. In this manner, the left eye and right eye of the viewer see only the respective left images and right images on the display of the 3D display system.
Conventional techniques associated with the implementation of such LCD shutter glasses include the use of complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based integrated circuits (IC) for the design of a circuit to drive LCD shutter glasses in a manner so as to facilitate the alternative darkening of the left and right portions.
However, it is appreciable that with the use of CMOS based IC may inhibit flexibility in the manner in which the circuit for driving a pair of LCD shutter glasses can be designed. As such, a circuit designed with the use of CMOS based ICs may not facilitate driving of a pair of LCD shutter glasses in a suitably efficient manner.
It is therefore desirable to provide a solution to address at least one of the foregoing problems of conventional techniques.